Yayan
Yayan Ruhian is one of the high school students who got trapped at the abandoned village along with Ira, Doni, Linda, Shelly, and his teacher, Ms. Siska. Personality Yayan seems to be a smart individual. As stated by Shelly, he is a "know-it-all," which is a slang term for smart people. Despite this, he seems to have a mischievous side as well, wrestling with Doni at the beginning of the game and even going inside the abandoned high school out of curiosity, though failing to make it out. Shelly has stated that he was slightly perverted, due to the fact of his statement made towards her: if she became a ghost and still retained her appearance, he wouldn't mind. Due to his comical nature, Yayan often provides comic relief in Act I before his disappearance. Appearance Yayan appears as a young high school boy. He wears his typical school uniform, which consists of a collared shirt and blue pants. His hair is swept to the right side of his face and has relatively dark skin. He is also slightly chubby around his middle. History and Game Early Life Not much is known about Yayan's life prior to the start of the game. Sometime before, Yayan went on a field trip with his classmates and teacher, leading up to the events of Act I. ''DreadOut'' (Game) ACT I At the beginning of the game, he is seen wrestling in the back of the car with Doni, but after noticing the road getting bumpy, he inquires Ms. Siska if they were going the correct direction. When coming to the huge road block, he ponders out loud what could of caused the bridge to collapse. After Doni clears the bushes, he goes to the village. If the player decides to go wait a little in front of the village entrance, the group will have a brief conversation about the village's eerie atmosphere. After arriving at the entrance of the abandoned school, he will ask Linda and Ira if they want to go inside the school with them, but they refuse. When Linda and Ira goes to check on the party that went inside, Ms. Siska realizes that Yayan is missing. They go back inside to search for him, but are unsuccessful due to the fact that the group, except Linda, go missing after the darkness envelops the school. ACT II Throughout Act II, Yayan is never seen again since his disappearance in Act I. However, in one of the endings of DreadOut, it is revealed that he somehow locked himself in the abandoned school's bathroom stall and calls for help comically, making Yayan the only one out of his friends to have the least painful death. Although his current status is unknown whether or not he managed to open the stall door, it is possible that he died of either starvation/dehydration or by ghosts once he managed to open the stall door. It is also possible that he escapes the village. It is unknown whether this is canon or not. Relationships Shelly Shelly usually gets annoyed by Yayan's know-it-all attitude and antics, as well as the fact that Yayan finds joy in teasing her. Similarly, Yayan finds her perkiness and prissy, yet sparky attitude annoying. Despite this, Shelly showed some concern when Yayan fails to make it out of the school, as she tries to call his cell phone to find his whereabouts. Yayan had teased her by saying the 'perky one' dies first and that if she became a ghost, he wouldn't mind, implying that Yayan might think that she is attractive. Doni Maulana As the only other boy of the group, Yayan and Doni act like good friends and have a healthy relationship. They were seen play-wrestling each other in the car at the beginning of the game. Mariska "Ms. Siska" Gandasasmita Even prior to the stopping of the car, Yayan seemed concerned as per the route that Ms. Siska decided to take, asking her, "Are you sure this is the right way, ma'am?". It seems that Yayan seems to feel like his intelligence might be superior to her's. Ms. Siska shown great concern when Yayan goes missing after entering the school. Overall, they seem to have a friendly relationship, though Yayan appears to feel a little less trusting towards her. Trivia *Yayan is the first one to disappear during the DreadOut (he disappears after entering the school alongside Ms. Siska, Shelly, and Doni) * Like Doni, Yayan seems a little too old to be a high school student at age 19, when the average age for a high school student to graduate is 18. It is possible that he was held back a class, but considering his high intelligence, it seems unlikely. * Yayan is the only character in the DreadOut that doesn't has a surname. In Indonesia, it is common for people not to have surnames. * Out of his friends, Yayan is the only character who has a rather ambiguous fate. If the ending where it is revealed that he is actually stuck inside the bathroom is considered canon, then it's possible for him to be alive if he managed to open the stall door. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards; however, most of the community considers him to have passed away soon after. * Coincidentally, Yayan Ruhian is also a name for an Indonesian Actor made famous for his Martial Arts skills and get his name further known by his role in the Film The Raid. One of his Film scene is commonly known as an indonesians memes "Biar Greget" Gallery Yayan-02.png|A close-up view of a render of Yayan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Main